kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Kaeloo and Mr. Cat's Relationship
This article is about the relationship between Kaeloo and Mr. Cat in general. If you were looking for an article about the romantic aspects of their relationship, go here. This article is about the relationship between Kaeloo and Mr. Cat. Relationship Kaeloo and Mr. Cat have a very complicated relationship. While they do fight a lot, they also care about each other very much and are best friends. Kaeloo sees Mr. Cat as a good friend despite his cruel and sadistic nature. She tries to be very kind to him, and is somewhat aware of the hidden softer side of him. She tries not to transform because she doesn't want to hurt him, though once she does transform she is usually brutal when dealing with him. She often showers him with signs of affection like hugs and compliments. Sometimes, Kaeloo isn't very nice to Mr. Cat, like in "Let's Play Courtroom Drama" when she emotionally manipulates him in order to get a confession from him and then beats him up, or in "Let's Play Dubbing" where she mocks him for having low self-esteem. Sometimes, when Mr. Cat does something horrible to someone other than Quack Quack who doesn't deserve it, Kaeloo has no problem with allowing him to suffer the consequences, even in her regular form. One of the most extreme examples is "Let's Play Super Vegan", where Mr. Cat tries to kill a group of sentient vegetables, so Bad Kaeloo punishes him by being set up to be the victim of a violent knife attack, and regular Kaeloo calmly ignores Mr. Cat's screams of pain. Kaeloo also has a huge crush on Mr. Cat, though she is extremely oblivious to his crush on her (which everyone else in Smileyland seems to have figured out). Almost any time he confesses his love to her, she assumes that he is making a joke in poor taste. In "Let's Play cupid.com", Pretty tries to use a love potion on Mr. Cat, which backfires and makes him fall in love with a soda can. Mr. Cat spends so much time with the soda can that he doesn't spend his time hurting Quack Quack. Kaeloo is highly upset, not just because Mr. Cat is in love with someone other than her, but because his actions give her a sense of purpose. Kaeloo also sees Mr. Cat as a source of comfort and often confides in him about her problems or goes to him when she is sad. As Bad Kaeloo, she appears to enjoy torturing him, though she may still like him even in her transformed state. In "Let's Play Spies", she hugged him (along with Stumpy and Quack Quack). In "Let's Play Tennis", Bad Kaeloo beats Mr. Cat up severely, but appears genuinely concerned for him after seeing him writhing on the ground, whimpering in pain. In "Let's Play Peace, Man!", she actually forcibly kissed him offscreen (and after detransforming asked him if they could start all over again). Mr. Cat is also nice to Bad Kaeloo on occasions. One example is when he comforts a crying Bad Kaeloo in "Let's Play Beautiful Words". Mr. Cat is sometimes very mean to Kaeloo, but he seems to care for her more than he does for his other friends. He repeatedly angers her by tormenting Quack Quack and doing various other things she doesn't like, but this is in fact because he enjoys seeing her transform due to his crush on her. He does have a crush on her, but he was repulsed at the idea of being kissed by her in "Let's Play Peace, Man!". In other episodes, he asks her to kiss him, which she refuses to do for various reasons. In some episodes, Kaeloo will emotionally manipulate Mr. Cat into doing whatever she wants, the most prominent example being "Let's Play Courtroom Drama"; in this particular example, he angrily calls her a "Judas" once he finds out. Mr. Cat dislikes seeing Kaeloo cry, attempts to comfort her if she does, and expresses remorse if he was responsible for it in any way. He gets very angry if anyone else tries to hurt her, and will immediately defend her, like in "Let's Play Household Hazards" when he tries to shoot Olaf with a bazooka just for blowing a hairdryer in Kaeloo's eyes or "Let's Play Top Models" when he helps her get Pretty humiliated on the news because she insulted Kaeloo. If she is in any form of danger, he will try to protect her, as seen in "Let's Play the Quest for the Wholly Gruel" when he tries to save her from being crushed to death by a giant meteor. Mr. Cat is actually Kaeloo's closest friend and knows her better than anyone else; the fact is outright stated by Stumpy in "Let's Play Small Business". In episodes like "Let's Play Jetset vs. Jahjah", "Let's Play to Win", and "Let's Play Lawyer Sheep", Mr. Cat sticks with Kaeloo even when everyone else turns against her. He often tells her that she should be herself and not try to be who others want her to be or hold herself to ridiculously high standards. In "Let's Play Big Book of Destiny", when Mr. Cat is about to leave Smileyland, the only person who gets anything resembling a proper goodbye from him is Kaeloo. Despite usually not caring what other people think of him, Mr. Cat genuinely cares about Kaeloo's opinion of him. In "Let's Play Tea Party", when Stumpy blames Mr. Cat for something he did, making him look bad in front of Kaeloo, Mr. Cat angrily strangles him. In "Let's Play the Door", Mr. Cat goes to desperate lengths to stop Stumpy from telling Kaeloo about a perverted fantasy he had which would make him look like a "sicko", including almost ripping his tongue out so he couldn't talk about it. He also states that he would have killed Stumpy with his chainsaw if he hadn't lost it, so that he wouldn't be alive to tell Kaeloo. They have massive crushes on each other, but neither one of them seems to be aware of the fact that their feelings are reciprocated. Interestingly enough, when one of them shows romantic interest in the other, the other often appears disgusted and eager to get away. Both Kaeloo and Mr. Cat, especially the latter, have proven to be very possessive of each other. Kaeloo seems eager to keep Pretty as far away from Mr. Cat as possible, and often gets upset that he seems to like Bad Kaeloo more than her regular form. When Kaeloo proclaimed Quack Quack to be her "best friend" in "Let's Play Danger Island Survivor", Mr. Cat tried to drive a wedge between both of them and then made Quack Quack suffer the pain of falling into a deep precipice and getting eaten by hungry alligators. When they play games in a group with others, they have the tendency to forget about the rest of the players and only focus on each other. In "The Smileyland Team Responds to its Fans", when asked about the romantic relationship between himself and Kaeloo, Mr. Cat mentions to the viewers that Kaeloo apparently texts him "non-stop", and insinuates that he enjoys receiving these texts. It is never made clear to the audience what kind of messages are contained inside the texts, but they are apparently either friendly or romantic. Interestingly enough, their constant fighting seems to have negative emotional effects on both of them. In "Let's Play the Superior Species", Kaeloo gets into an argument with Mr. Cat and declares that she will never speak to him again. In mere seconds, she starts crying at the idea of not being able to talk to him anymore. In "Let's Play Keep Smiling", Mr. Cat is in a good mood until he fights with Kaeloo, and he spends the rest of the episode in a bad mood, acting in a hostile manner to her and everyone else. Category:Relationships